halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Patricia the Skunk's Story
This is Patricia the Skunk's backstory & this takes place between Jack the Hedgehog's 1st & 2nd stories. Users (It's a Free Join!) *Spongebob100 *VenomTheEchidna *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Rules *No G-modding *Keep it rated PG *Hugging, Kissing & Flirting are ok. *No Bad Language *Have Fun! Characters Heroes *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Brittney the Skunk Hybrid (SB100) *Patricia's Sisters (SB100) **Selina the Echidna **Abby the Hedgehog **Laura the Fox **Jasmine the Bat **Michelle the Cat **Zoey the Rabbit **Bessy the Skunk **Molly the Bat **Marsha the Bee **Victoria the Bat **Nina the Skunk **Anna the Skunk **Penelope the Skunk *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Anybody) *Amy Rose (Anybody) *Sally Acorn (Anybody) *Bunnie Rabbot (Anybody) *Cream the Rabbit (Anybody) *Rouge the Bat (Anybody) *Blaze the Cat (Anybody) *Ichabod the Rhino (SB100) *Mr. E the Hedgehog (SB100) (Only appears in the First Part) *Jake the Echidna (Ven) *Halfling Warriors *Darkstorm *Xenomorphs *Predalien *Yautjan army * Villains *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Fiona Fox (Anybody) *Lien-Da the Echidna (Anybody) *Dr. Eggman (Anybody) *Orbot (Anybody) *Cubot (Anybody) Part 1: Patricia's Childhood (21 Years Ago) (In the Hospital) Mr. E: (Brittney's husband) (waiting) Nurse: (a female bunny rabbit) Mr. E? You may see your wife now. Mr. E: Thank you. (goes inside & notices that Brittney has given birth to a girl skunk) Brittney: (cuddling the baby girl skunk) Baby Girl Skunk: (wraped around in a soft pink blanket) (cute baby noises) Mr. E: It's a girl Brittney: Yes honey & she is beautiful, just like my other baby girls. Mr. E: So...what do you think we should name her? Brittney: I got it. How about...Patricia the Skunk. Patricia: (baby giggles) Mr. E: I think she likes the name. Brittney: (giggles) Patricia is a perfect name for a baby girl. Patricia: (opens her baby green eyes) Brittney: Aww, she has baby green eyes. She's adorable. Patricia the Skunk, my dear, welcome to the family. (5 Years Later Years ago from the Present) (In Patricia's House in the Light Forest in Night Time) Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (16 years younger from the present) (playing together in their bed room) Brittney: Ok girls, it's time for bed. Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: Ok Mommy (goes to bed & starts cuddling each other in bed) Brittney: (gives her 14 daughters each a kiss on the cheek, good-night) Goodnight my beautiful daughters. Sweet dreams. Patricia: Goodnight Mommy! Brittney: (smiles & then closes the door gently) (thinking: Maybe it's time that I give my gifts to my baby girls when they're 15. (10 Years Later years from the Present) Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (now 10 years older) (playing together outside) Selina: I wonder what our mother's gonna give us? Abby: I don't know, but I like surprizes Laura: Me too Jasmine: Looks like we all like suprizes Michelle: Yeah. Brittney: (holding the presents, goes up to her children) Hello my children. How are you all doing today? Zoey: Hi Mommy, we're doing very good today. We're playing together outside on a hot sunny day. Brittney: That's good. And since you all did an amazing job of helping me doing chores. Bessy: Your welcome mother. Anything to help. Brittney: I made you all presents, it's my way of saying "thank you". (gives Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope presents which are all long & they are the same) Molly: I wonder what is it? Brittney: Go ahead my children. Open it. Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (opening their presents, revealing to be Flying Brooms) Wow! Marsha: Flying Brooms! Thank you mother. Brittney: Your welcome. I have become a beautiful white witch when I was little. Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: Wow! Victoria: Cool ! Brittney: Don't be shy, Patricia. It's ok. Nina: Go ahead sis. Anna: Let's see your present. Patricia: (opens up her present revealing to be a Flying Broom named the "Twilight Skunk", which is Brittney's Flying Broom) (gasps) Wow. Wait, isn't this your Flying Broom? Brittney: Not anymore, that's why I'm giving my Flying Broom to you as a gift from me to you. Patricia: Awww, thanks Mommy (hugs her mother) I love you Mommy. Brittney: Your welcome (hugs Patricia) And I love you too. Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (felt happy for Patricia) Awwwww! Group hug Brittney, Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (gives each other a group hug together) (3 Years Later Years from the Present) Patricia: (walking down the street, humming a tune) 3 Crocodile Bandits: (from behind a wall) Crocodile Bandit #1: That's it. Just a little closer & be a nice little target. Patricia: (hears something from behind her) Hm? (turns to see 3 Crocodile Bandits chasing after her) EEK! (runs into an alley way & stops) Oh no! Bad idea! (Surrounded by the 3 Crocodile Bandits) Croc #1: Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Patricia the Skunk Croc #2: Looks like your gone so fast you forgot to check for traps (chuckles) Patricia: I wonder if you let me fight you & see how fast I can make you cry. Croc #3: Let's see how fast you get beaten up by US! (The 3 Croc Bandits gets closer to Patricia) Patricia: (got really scared & shields herself) Help! ???: Hold on (Attacks 3 Crocodile Bandits) (appears to be an Orange Hedgehog) Now you 3 Croc Bandits get the heck out of here right now! Croc #1: That Hedgehog's flipping crazy! Croc #2: Your telling me! Croc #3: Run for it ! Crocodile Bandits: (Makes a run for it) Jack: Are you ok? Patricia: Yes, I'm ok. Thanks for saving me. Jack: Your welcome Ms...uh... Patricia: My name is Patricia the Skunk. Jack: Please to meet you, my name is Jack the Hedgehog. Wanna be friends? Patricia: Sure. Jack: This is my promise that we'll be best friends forever, no matter what's gonna happen to the both of us. (holds up his pinkie) You promise? Patricia: (holds up her pinkie) I promise Jack & Patricia: (does a pinkie swear together) Pinkie swear. Jack: Catch you later. See you next time. Got more evil to take down. (leaves in super sonic speed as orange streaks of light) Patricia: (looks at her pinkie) I'll never forget that promise. Part 2: The Present, Brittney's Message from the King (3 Years Later Present) (In Night Time) Brittney: (watching her daughters practicing flying on their flying brooms) (sighs happily) That's my daughters. They grow up so fast. ^^ Patricia: Wheee! This is fun. Penelope: Yeah. Brittney: (notices a messenger, who is a black duck) Oh hello there. Messenger: Greetings, King Elias wants to see you in New Mobotropolis. Brittney: Tell his majesty I'll be on my way. (to her 14 daughters) I'm off to a very important meeting with King Elias. See you later my daughters. Selina, your in charge til I get back. Selina: Ok, but how are you gonna get there to New Mobotropolis without your flying broom? Brittney: Don't worry, I have a new one. (pulls out her new Light Flying Broom, which is White with Yellow heart decals & hops on it) Patricia: Bye Mama. Brittney: Farewell (flys her Light Flying Broom to New Mobotropolis) (In New Mobotropolis) (Brittney arrives inside the Castle of Acorns & then hops off her Light Flying Broom) Brittney: I came as soon I can. King Elias: (arrives) Greetings Brittney the Skunk Hybrid. I see that your here. Brittney: Is there something you want me to talk about? King Elias: I had some strange dreams about someone who is attacking at New Mobotropolis, but strangely it's not Dr. Eggman or any officers of the Eggman Empire or the Destructix. Instead it was an evil girl who is a FoxSkunk. And she is somehow famillair. Brittney: I believe that you have a vision...that Layla the FoxSkunk will return. King Elias: (gasped in horror and imagined the evil shadowy female figure causing destruction & her evil dark magic) (stood there in shock) That is impossible! She's in prison! Brittney: Sorry, but Nothing is impossible. King Elias: (his eyes widen in shock, knowing that Layla would return) (to the Messenger) Quick, go to the Rhino Tribe Underground Prison & tell the leader, Ichabod to double the guards, double their weapons, double everything! Layla the FoxSkunk does not escape that prison! Messenger: Yes King Elias! (flys up, but he bumped into the pillar and continued to fly all the way to the Rhino Tribe Underground Prison) Brittney: Don't worry, once there is a villain, there's always a hero to stop the evil. King Elias: Might I ask you a question? Brittney: Sure King Elias: Who would be the perfect match going up against the Evil Dark Witch, Layla the FoxSkunk? Brittney: We'll find out eventually. a rock falls Brittney: Hm? (looks up) King Elias: (looks up) Who goes there? A little being falls flat on her back Brittney: (to the little being) Oh dear. Are you ok? It is a cat halfdemon King Elias: (to the cat halfdemon) Are you alright? May we help you get up? (extends his hand) Brittney: (extends her hand) The Cat Halfling wakes up and swats away their hands Brittney: Oh my goodness. the Cat Halfling goes to an offensive stance, fur standing on end and baring her razor sharp teeth King Elias: It's ok, we're good. You can calm down now. Cat Halfling: Choko, Ninetah Choko, Choko Ninetah, Choko!!!!!! *Looks at brittney and thinks she is her sister Choko* Choko Ninetah *Hugs her* Brittney: Oh, thank you for that nice hug. (hugs Cat Halfling back) King Elias: Hmm...looks like this Cat Halfling thinks that you are her sister. Brittney: I guess she does. And she looks cute, sweet & adorable. Chaka: Choko, Tontah Meehk Chaka nor Ninetah (Licks her "sister") ????: CHaka nauk, notah rotahk meek Brittney: Looks like we have another visitor. King Elias: (to ????) Greetings. Chaka:(Pushes Brittney away when figures it out and growls once more Brittney: It's ok. We came in peace. Choko:(Growls) Chaka:(Hisses) Brittney: Everything's ok (strokes Choko's & Chaka's fur softly, trying to calm them down) There's noting to be mad about. Chaka:(Stands on two legs) Choko:(Stays on four) Brittney: I hope that my daughters are ok. (Back with Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope) Patricia: I wonder what the message is? Selina: I'm not sure. (Something Shocks Selina) Selina: Ow! Abby: Who did that? A sphere appears in the living room) Patricia: It's a sphere Laura: Wow Jasmine: It's preaty Selina: Yeah. Michelle: Be careful, it could be dangerous. Zoey: Let's find out. Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (looks at the spheres, wondering what's gonna happen next) A man drops to the floor, a very cute man (Darkstorm, whom they havent met I am guessing) Bessy: It's a man. Molly: And a very cute one at that. Patricia: (goes up to the man carefully) Are you ok? Darkstorm: *Groans) Selina: Are you alright? Do you need some help? Darkstorm: *Looks around and gets up) Abby: Who are you? Darkstorm:(Dark Lord Darkstorm the Halfbreed Patricia: It's very nice to meet you. My name is Patricia the Skunk & these are my sisters, Selina the Echidna, Abby the Hedgehog, Laura the Fox, Jasmine the Bat, Michelle the Cat, Zoey the Rabbit, Bessy the Skunk, Molly the Bat, Marsha the Bee, Victoria the Bat, Nina the Skunk, Anna the Skunk & Penelope the Skunk. Darkstorm:(His tail wraps around Selina's leg) Selina: Huh? Victoria: Hello there. Selina is our leader of our sisterly group, the Witch Sisters. Darkstorm: Ha, magic wanabe's Brittney: (walking up to Darkstorm) Greetings, I believe you've met my 14 daughters. Darkstorm:Yeah, the so renounced witch sisters Marsha: What did you say? Brittney: Now now, Marsha. Let me handle this. (to Darkstorm) My name is Brittney the Skunk Hybrid. What's your name? Darkstorm:Dark Lord Darkstorm the Halfbreed, King of the Apoclalia *The Apocalypse Realm*, Soon to be father, master of all dark/LIGHT MAGICS and dark energy Brittney: Nice to meet you, your majesty (bows) Darkstorm:*Dang she's hot* Rise Brittney: (rises) Darkstorm: *Looks at the daughters* Victoria: (waves hello) Patricia: So...it's very nice to see you. Darkstorm:*Winks, and extends his wings) Nina: Wow! Anna: You have nice wings Penelope: Yeah, your wings are very strong. Darkstorm:(Walks outside) Patricia: Bye Darkstorm...I guess. Darkstorm: Who said I was leaving Category:Roleplays